


Revelry

by badvibrations



Category: Robin Hood (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Tender Sex, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibrations/pseuds/badvibrations
Summary: Robin forgoes a night of frivolity to spend time with you.
Relationships: Robin Hood & Reader, Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Revelry

His lips. God help you, all you can focus on is his mouth, soft and rosy from how many times he has already kissed you– the mouth that knows exactly how to make your heart pound in your chest. His tongue is thick, pink, and most importantly, skilled, navigating every crevice of your mouth like it belongs to him. With a kiss, he knows how to make your entire body tingle.

His hands roam along your body, fingers, slender and slightly calloused from his bow, touching your neck and your arms. With each trail of his fingertips, a deeper blush creeps across your body, spreading goosebumps across your skin. As one of his hands maneuvers to the back of your head, fingers gently twisting your hair, the other hand sets at the curve of your back, pulling your body closer to his. Your breath catches in your throat at the sensation of his bare skin against your own; the feeling of his broad, muscular chest pressed firmly to you does nothing to slow your accelerated heart rate.

Your name escapes his mouth in a gentle whisper as his lips press to your jaw. He peppers kisses along your skin, his tongue trailing out to touch the spots where his lips had been. When his grip around your body tightens, you feel him guiding your towards his bed, so you break from him to peer into his eyes.

Those beautiful eyes, so bright and clear, are hypnotic. You have watched every emotion pass through the sea green of his irises, but you are always amazed at the tenderness they show. They are magnetic, entrancing, keeping you locked into absolute wonder at how eyes can make you fall in love. When the corners of his eyes wrinkle, you snap back to the present, realizing that you have been lost in his eyes for too long.

Suddenly, the noise from the street is clear; chanting and singing, tales of the man who currently holds you in his grasp. Long prior, you had abandoned the festivities hardly stopping your kisses long enough to undress. A gentle chuckle falls from his lips as they pull into a smile – instead of enjoying a night of frivolity in his honor, he chooses to spend time with you. Shifting your weight, you feel his bed at the back of your legs, and realize while you were caught up in his eyes, he had managed to move you exactly where he wants you.

Even still, as you fall back to sit on the bed and he stands before you in all of his glory, you cannot help yourself and drink in every inch of him. His skin is smooth, dotted sparingly with moles – your favorite of which found on his neck – and a light patch of hair spreads across his chest. You take note of each mark, burning it into your memory, never wanting to forget.

“You enjoy me with the hood.” It is a statement, not a question, yet his eyes soften as he peers into your face for your response. The vulnerability in his eyes frightens you, as though he thinks you are only interested in him because of his esteem and the life he brings. You stop to think, before answering, wanting to think of the right words to fully express how you feel.

“I enjoy everything about you,” you whisper. “There is not a single thing about you that I do not love. With or without the hood, I am mesmerized by you, to the fullest extent.”

The answer satisfies him, as a smile slowly spreads across his lips. You move higher onto the bed, never breaking your focus from him and the way that he kneels on the foot of the bed, watching you with wonder. Once he makes sure you are relaxed on the bed, he leans onto his hands knees, crawling closer until he is holding himself up above you.

His hand cups your face, his thumb tracing over your lips gently, but you take his wrist gently, bringing his fingers to press kisses along each calloused finger. When you are satisfied, you sit up and press your lips to his again, stealing another one of his earth-shattering kisses.

Breathless, you think. He manages to take your breath away with every single kiss. It ends sooner than you would like, leaving your lips neglected and in dire need of his, but you know what comes next.

“You,” he whispers. “Are the one who is mesmerizing, my love. Every inch of you is perfect.”

"And it all belongs to you.” The smile that appears on his face gives you chills.

He rests on his knees again, fingers curling around your ankles to help you bend your knees and rest your feet on the bed. Nudging himself closer towards you, the head of his erection brushes across your heat, sending a small jolt through your body – your nerves are on fire, and every touch now amplifies your arousal to an unbearable extent. He notices, and wastes no time easing himself inside of you, moving in to the hilt. A content sigh escapes your lips as he fills you up entirely, stretching you to your limit.

He moves slowly at first, and you ache for more, arching your back and whimpering in an effort to quietly beg him. He shakes his head, and it feels as though his thrusts slow further, barely moving at all. He loves to have you feel every inch, to have your body itching from the inside out for him, and that is when he stays completely still, buried deep and throbbing inside of you.

As he freezes, his head drops in to leave a trail of kisses along your collarbone, soft and delicate at first until he sees you fidgeting beneath him. His head raises only for a moment, teasing you with a cheeky glint in his eye, before he begins to leave gentle bites along your skin. Yet still, you need him to move, you need to feel that slow burn building in your stomach and your skin flushing until you cannot take it any longer.

It is as though he can sense what you desire, when his hips pull back before coming forward again with a quick snap. An involuntary gasp scratches out of your throat and your hands press to his back, feeling the sheen of sweat along his smooth skin as you try to urge him onward. His mouth still drags along your collarbone, the marks he leaves becoming darker as he goes, and it becomes clear how desperately he wants you to react.

Prior to being with him, you would never whine or plead, never knew true gnawing desire and sheer pleasure, but he gives you longing needs that grind deep into your bones and radiate through to your skin. The cravings you have for him when he is not around only amplify on nights where you can have him, but he wants to take his time – like tonight. Because of him, your moans have grown to be whines, your desperation growing more and more every time.

This time is no different, with an uncontrollable moan falling from your mouth as he gives another quick thrust into you. The delighted chuckle that he releases against your skin makes you want to flip him over and take what you want without the teasing. Alas, you know that he can do so much better at giving you pleasure than you can ever dream of giving yourself.

His hips begin to rock with slow, fluid motions, no longer pressing into you entirely, but instead give shallow strokes to build you up. You hook your legs over his nudging against his thighs to get him deeper and faster, and he only chuckles, using his strong thighs to shove back against you, digging his knees down to get more leverage.

“Beg me.” His breathing is slightly labored, his forehead damp with sweat, and his eyes full of desire. There is a sensation that sets in the pit of your stomach as you take him in, something that always makes you give in to his demands. “You sound beautiful when you beg me, my love,” he adds, nuzzling his head against yours as he continues to steadily press into you. “You sound as though you won’t be able to live without me.”

The want within his voice makes you crumble – the thought a man such has him can long for you in a way unlike you have never seen is completely unfathomable. So you comply to his demand and you begin to beg. You plead with him to go faster, telling him how much you need to feel him deeper, promising you will make it good for him too if he just would pick up the pace.

His hips begin to rock with a bit more force than before, beginning to give in to your pleading. He is never able to listen to the needy way that you beg him, without feeling his own desire overtaking him. You can feel him deep within you, once again hitting you fully with his entire length stretching you out. The fullness you feel warms into your stomach, tingling up through your chest. You take your bottom lip between your teeth to stifle the sounds that are growing louder by the second. He notices your action, and a grin spreads across his face, his eyes glazed with desire.

“No one can hear you,” he breathes. “Please, my love; don’t hold back.” You grin weakly at him, knowing how greatly he enjoys to hear the noises he can pull from you. Your moans now escalate into gasps, as finally his hips begin to slam against your with the force you have been craving.

His hand moves between your bodies, working your nerves with his fingers just enough to make your body arch against him. You feel your body tensing with pleasure, your walls clenching around his length, and he starts to release his own moans, needier than your own. His eyes roaming over your face to take in the way you look as he brings you to the edge. Your hand moves to cup his sweaty face, bringing him down a breathless kiss.

The walls of his home echo with the sounds of pleasure, and you are certain, had it not been for the celebration going on in the streets, anyone passing by would have heard how you scream his name when you reach your climax. Your fingers dig into his back to keep him close as you roll your hips into his movements.

Soft, breathless encouragement is whispered into your ear, as his hips begin to stutter and falter, but still do not cease. You ride out your orgasm, each jolt spreading through to your fingertips and back through to your core. You pull him down on top of you, wrapping your legs around his waist and clutching him close to you so he can reach his own climax.

A breathless whimper and a gasp of your name are pulled from him when he spills inside of you, the feeling of warmth coating your insides as he thrusts until completion – the sensation you have longed for. Neither of you move for several moments, your limbs still wrapped around his body, his face buried in the crook of your neck as he pants heavily.

After what feels like an eternity of being lost in the feeling of one another, he tips his head back and softly kisses along your neck once again, this time maneuvering up to your lips. Giving you a long, passionate kiss, he eases out of you, and you release a whimper into his mouth at the loss of contact. As he rolls off of you, he hooks one arm around your body pulling you against his chest.

For a moment, you wonder how you look when blissed out, covered in sweat, skin flushed as you hold onto another. Tipping your head up to peer into his eyes, you settle for the sight you never tire of: a lazy smirk and half lidded eyes on a beautiful face that shows nothing more than adoration – for you.

“I love you, my darling.” At his words, you feel yourself blush so you lower your eyes to his chest – you two have never said it aloud before. With a wistful sigh, you trace your fingers along his chest hair, avoiding his gaze as best as you can. “Are you alright?” His voice drips with concern, and you swear you can hear a slight sense of insecurity along with it.

You keep your words to yourself, and instead gently push him away so he is on his back. He lets out a huff, preparing to speak, but you do not give him the opportunity as you straddle his thighs and lean over him. He keeps his hands at his sides, putting his trust in you to do what you have planned, but he does not take his eyes off of you. Your mouth makes its way along his chest, making certain to leave soft kisses on the small blemishes as you go.

With a soft exhale, he gently places his hand on the back of your head, fingers rubbing softly but not stopping your movements. Your kisses turn into soft bites as you move higher, stopping as you press one last quick kiss to the mark on his neck. When you tip your head back and peer into his eyes, his tender and loving gaze is enough to make your breath catch in your throat.

“I love you, too.”

“You aren’t obligated to say it if you don’t–”

“I mean it,” you assure him. “I love you, Robin.”


End file.
